Wet dreams
by NekoSey
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always been fighting, but when they try out a new spell, what happens to the two when they try a spell a bit too reckless for the both of them? Yaoi! That's what! Sex. Lotsa sex.


Hogwarts was a wonderful school of magic. When the average muggle thought of a school for wizards and witches and the like, they would imagine either a happy playground of kids floating and riding on brooms for fun, or the older kids hanging out with their potion concoctions. Fate was not so kind for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

The two were locked in a battle of magic spells, one of many. These fights were so often, that the teachers ignored them whenever they came around. All the students knew to steer clear of the area they were fighting in, so there were no distractions for the hatred the two had for each other, and no one to see if they did something a little…extreme.

The blond used a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lift Harry up into the air, and for a moment the boy was baffled on what to do next. Then an idea struck him and he grinned before lifting up his wand.

"_Accio virginity!_" Draco turned a ghostly white and lost his focus, causing Harry to drop back to the floor with a smug grin on the brunette's face. Draco lifted up into the air slightly, as if he was levitating, and began to float towards Harry.

He seemed to be scared out of his wits, and tried to "swim" away from where the spell was taking him. The look on Harry's face showed that he had no idea what was going on or why Draco looked so frightened.

Once he was over, his clothes seemed to be being ripped off by some invisible force, leaving him with tatters not really covering anything. Draco blushed and attempted to cover himself but his arms were also being bound by the spell. Harry got a hard-on at the sight, and it seemed that every time his erection twitched it would disintegrate the cloth of his robes around his most sacred place.

The spell pulled him forward until his member was lined up with Draco's entrance, and Harry was doing what he could to pull away. That was when the blond couldn't take it anymore and yelled out "Wait!"

He didn't say stop, since he knew there was no chance of this NOT happening. When the spell actually stopped Draco blushed more and managed to utter out a request.

"W-well can't you a-at least…just…p-prep me..a little?" The last part was said in such a tiny voice, that if Harry hadn't been right there, he wouldn't have heard it. Harry blinked when he put two and two together, and it seemed that the spell he had cast had a mind of its own, and was a bit sympathetic. With Draco lying on the floor, naked and blushing, tears starting to come out of the corners of his eyes, it would have taken a cruel person to not feel sorry for him.

Harry fingers placed themselves at Draco's entrance and one of them pushed slowly inside, wiggling around. After that, another was added, scissoring until it was a little less tight, then adding a third. The blond under his was doing his best not to make any noise, but in the process he was writhing all over the floor. Harry added a fourth finger, and started using his own will to finger his nemesis.

Soon his fingers were meet with little resistance and his fingers stopped their job. Harry's hips lined up with Draco's entrance once again, and Harry looked at the blond underneath him. Draco looked so innocent and cute, he looked like he was about to cry. The brunette wondered where this side of his nemesis came from as he slowly pushed his shaft in him.

Draco's face became strained as the feeling of being stretched was a bit too much for him. He still vowed not to make any noise, and Harry felt he needed to break that. He kept pushing until he was all the way in, and then paused to savor the feeling, and to let the blond get used to the feeling. He wasn't totally cruel.

The feeling of Draco tightening on his prized organ was almost too much for Harry to take, and felt like he might cum any second. Of course, it was then that Draco decided to take comand and glare at Harry.

"Well are you going to move in my arse or aren't you, bloody fuck?" This wasn't enough to enrage HArry completely, as he saw he still had complete control over the boy. The prove was in the quivering lip of Draco's, and the welled up tears at the corners of his eyes. It was so damn cute it's the only element that got Harry moving. He wanted to see more of that cute side of Draco, and to bloody hell with it if he couldn't do it.

He slowly went in and out of the boy beneath him, who seemed so small when he was half curled up, and half mouth open trying not to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Harry lowered down to his face so he couldn't ignore him, and attempted to reason with him.

"Draco...It's not like I'm trying to hurt you...if it hurts, say so goddammit!"

The boy squirmed at the closeness of Harry, and decided to actually answer him. "I-it's not like that!" Draco tried not to moan out in pleasure as he talked, since Harry was still moving inside him. The pain had subsided easily, making it harder not to give in to the wonderful feeling of sex. His resolve crumbled quickly.

"Then w...what is it you arse?" Insults where always a simple was to make things less akward.

"It..ah!" He finally gave in. "It just feels to-o-o good!" He started to moan loudly, and without rest. It was if he was just groaning on big long moan of pleasure that wouldn't sto until this was over. Harry thrust into him a little faster, feeling them both close, and being egged on by Draco's sexy moans.

"Y-yesss, harder Harry! Do me ha-ahhrder!" Harry complied with his nemesis' wishes for once and proceeded to thrust harder and faster into him. They were both close and as they neared that point, everything began to get a bit fuzzy at the edges. As they both climaxed, Harry into Draco and Draco all over both of their stomachs, Harry couldn't help but notice how happy he was for that moment. To have mutual pleasure with the boy that tried to make his life terrible.

As he slumped on top of Draco bells could be heard in his head as everything turned white. Then the bells turned into beeping, and Harry wasn't in the halls anymore, he was in his bed. He shot up out of the covers and turned the alarm off before it woke Ron and reached under the covers. He mentally groaned when he felt the stickyness where his arse had been.

_'Not again...'_


End file.
